Panty Anarchy
|-|Panty= |-|Angel Form= Summary Panty Anarchy is one of the two lead protagonists in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the older of the Anarchy sisters, and her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. She is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. Panty can also be spiteful at times, and unlike her sister she doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of having sex with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty openly admits during one episode that Stocking is the more intelligent sister, and doesn't always appear to think her thoughts through before acting. Whenever Panty hunts ghosts, she works in a non-precautious way. She often takes the more reckless route, using pure power to finish the job. However, this style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either using normal weapons or other underwear. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 8-A,' 7-B '''with the Ultimate Weapon '''Name:' Panty Anarchy Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Female Age: Late teens Classification: Angel, Ghost Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 4), Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly High-Mid), Expert Marksman, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Can turn any underwear into guns, Toon Force (Low level), Can transform to boost her stats | Can nullify any damage and effects given to her physical appearance by transforming into her angel form, Flight Attack Potency: Large Building level | Multi-City Block level (Can make huge gashes in The Other Gods), City Level with the Ultimate Weapon (Destroyed all of Daten City with it in the manga) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Reacted to gun fire from the demon sisters) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift the Ultimate Weapon) Striking Strength: Class GJ '''| Class TJ', '''Class PJ' with the Ultimate Weapon Durability: Large Building level | Multi City-Block level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters with Backlace, Several kilometers with the Ultimate Weapon Standard Equipment: Panty's weapon is a pistol named Backlace, a spiritual gun which is capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. Backlace is unable to harm humans; however, it has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace, when combined with Stocking's panties or any other underwear, can become 'upgraded' versions of her usual gun. So far, two examples of an expanded Backlace are an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. Panty is also able to transform other people's underwear in guns, but the weapon design can vary drastically depending on the wearer, with some, like Brief's, proving to be even more capable than Panty's own. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Tends to not take her job seriously, Can be reckless, Having sexual intercourse too much throughout a long span of time makes her lose her angel status and her panties turn into ash, Her weapons can not harm non spiritual related beings (although this can be open to equalization) Key: Base | Angel Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Marksmen Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Gun Users